


夜的雨滴

by Sua_thirdwhale



Series: 绝对帝国宫廷乐长 [2]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: ☆购物清单组，外加萨列里获得社恐少年好感值的故事





	夜的雨滴

他来到维也纳后的一个月里，雨下个不停。全城路面湿滑，一些石阶上还长出了青苔，让脚底打滑的过路居民骂骂咧咧的。

“他喜欢雨天，最正当不过的不出门理由。”李斯特望着从屋檐滑落的水滴说道，“说实在的，我有点后悔。”

“后悔叫他来？”萨列里问道，放下他手中那杯实质已然是糖水的柠檬红茶。

“对，他一生热爱、思念着自己的祖国，心脏于死后按照他的遗愿单独移送到华沙——封存它的那根圣十字圣殿的柱子上写着‘因为你的财宝在哪里，你的心也在哪里。’”李斯特平淡地叙述着，哪怕心里明白在契约成立的那一刻，圣杯就已赋予了召唤者相匹配的知识。

“哈布斯堡的君主们曾三度瓜分波兰。”萨列里自己说出了问题的核心，“陛下亲自参与了第一次，所以我从一开始就没有指望肖邦的忠诚，召唤他只是为了你。你跟我的其他孩子们都不熟，当时你年纪太小了。我也希望有个说得上话的朋友陪着你。”

“谢谢你，爸爸。”李斯特清冷却真诚地表达谢意，“晚些时候，我会想办法带他来见一见你的。他有杰出的能力能为你所用。”

“不要勉强他。”萨列里并不急需战斗力，他也从不逼迫孩子们做他们不愿意做的事情。当年舒伯特害怕社交不肯公演，也不肯好好写歌剧非要写那些人们根本欣赏不了、无法赖以为生的歌曲，他作为老师也只是为之扼惋，并未逼迫他改正。

“倒是你，多陪陪他。毕竟他在这里也没有别的朋友。”

李斯特若有若无地叹了口气，原本就带着几丝忧郁的眼神里透出更多无奈。自从来到维也纳后肖邦变得更为沉默了。如果李斯特去敲门，他会让他进自己的房间，但也几乎不跟他说话。要么兀自弹奏着钢琴，要么读着一本缪塞的诗歌，抑或只是看着窗外的阴云。

不过他们俩还是有所交流的。肖邦会在夜里写下一封长长的信，放在桌面上，等次日李斯特拜访时取阅。读完李斯特便趁他弹琴时坐到他的书桌前，伴着他的琴声写回信，写完后三折折起，仔细用信封封好。肖邦会在他离开后拆开阅读。

据他所了解，肖邦并非完全不离开室内。就像今日他敲门三遍都没人理睬，他就知道对方外出散步了。

肖邦有三条纯黑的、实质上是幻影结构的波兰灵缇，分别叫“阿曼蒂娜”、“露西”与“奥萝尔”。当然，它们是使魔，不需要饲喂食物，不需要主人的抚摸，也不需要按时外出散步。然而肖邦还是时常把它们当做普通宠物对待。他问美泉宫的侍者要了梳子，每天给它们梳理并不存在的毛发；用捏成小块骨头形状的魔力结晶饲喂它们；也带它们去公园散步。

今日便是如此，外面的雨稍许小了下来，又绵又细。肖邦依旧躲在他的漆黑长袍中，前往宫廷饲养猎犬的犬舍拿了三只鲜红带铆钉的皮项圈，给他的爱犬们带上，牵着它们去普拉特公园散步。

下雨天即便是广场上也没什么人，肖邦踩着已与泥泞马道混在一起的落叶，泥土里散发着他陌生的味道。他不怎么喜欢维也纳，对他而言那是个死板的词语，给了音乐尤其是奏鸣曲许多形式上的束缚，那会束缚他于乐曲中对情绪的表达。

他逐渐往七叶树林深处走去，沿着那条废弃的静默运河漫步，雨滴掉落在水面上的声音与散开的涟漪让他心灵安宁。

当他绕过河边一颗高大的椴树，露西忽然驻足警惕地抬起头，在空中做着探嗅的动作。那意味着附近有值得注意的对象，肯定不是普通人类，而是带有魔力的存在，比如说：从者。

看见长椅上的深灰身影，肖邦皱了皱眉。对方也察觉到了他的存在，视线相对的瞬间意味着必须要上前打招呼了，真是糟糕的对象，他情愿遇见的是李斯特。

“您好，御……萨列里乐长。”他想起所有被召唤的英灵里没有人使用“Master”之类的称呼。最多有人偶尔会叫他“maestro”。

“你好，肖邦先生。”萨列里温和回应道，这一偶遇让他也颇为出乎预料，“李斯特从我那边离开后就去找你了，你们没有在一起吗？”

“没有。”肖邦摇了摇头，“刚巧错过了吧。”

“哦，这样啊。”

“嗯。”

萨列里意识到对方已经失去了对话的意愿，他看见青年的眼神落在地面上，右手焦虑地抚摸着一条猎犬的头顶，站姿拘谨。

“你不用留在我面前的，我也只是来散步的。”萨列里暗示他不用在意礼数，“不管你最终是否选择信任我和其他人，至少你是自由的，就像你的音乐。”

“我的音乐？”肖邦原本已经在往前走，又驻足回头。好奇心与热爱压过了对产生更多对话的恐惧，他想知道这位曾经的维也纳音乐权威对自己的看法。

“我十分欣赏你的独奏曲目。”萨列里口吻恬淡地说道，“维也纳的音乐，以阿马德乌斯为代表吧，如同宝石般璀璨规整，由音符以精妙的方式构建而成，是一抹纯净的棱彩。我路过时听过你的演奏，那是截然不同的音乐，那仿佛一团跳动的火焰，闪着热情而变换的光彩。你不知道它下一秒会蔓延向何方，依然是轻轻晃动的小火苗还是瞬间扩散为点燃正片森林的烈火。它是自由的，但任何人都会赞叹它的美丽。”

“谢谢您的评价。”肖邦加快脚步离开了，不想承认自己一时间被夸赞得有些害羞。像是配合他的心情般，一阵巨大的雨点落下，背后的氤氲将两人的身影迅速隔开。他隐隐听到后方还飘来一句“真是的，Assassin们都神出鬼没。”

他知道还有一位是谁。皮埃尔·博马舍，来自巴黎的英灵。他喜欢巴黎，也在那儿居住了很长一段时间。如果非要在召集于美泉宫的英灵里挑一位谈话的话，他可能会选那位词作家。

一直逛到夜里肖邦才回到美泉宫，他用柔软的毛巾给三条灵缇擦干身上的雨水，又给了它们一些“零食”。在他关上门之前，他听见走廊人有人说道：

“你不该这样浪费魔力的。哪怕一时半会都不需要你战斗。”

他没有理会李斯特的劝阻继续把剩下的魔力块喂给使魔，同样没阻止李斯特跟在他身后进了他的房间。

“只要你现界，就有消耗。”李斯特用额外的手臂带上门，再用自己唯一一双人类的手臂圈住肖邦抱住他，“如今我以Berserker现界，不是多好的魔力传导介质。”

被捏住下颌亲吻，肖邦闭上眼睛顺从接纳，尽管时至今日他还是会因此紧张到周身僵硬。但那是李斯特，他逼迫自己这样想，从而冷静下来。以及这是他仰赖的魔力获取方式，他做不到像其他英灵一样，直接去找御主……

“放松点，弗莱切克。”李斯特轻轻摘下他的兜帽，露出他那头漆黑如夜色的柔软短发，揉起他脑后的发丝。然后他耐心地舔过对方干涩的嘴唇，润湿再吮吸。他能感觉到暗杀者的牙齿于颤栗中轻触到自己的唇舌。

“你总是咬紧牙关，浪费我的吻技。”狂战士抱怨道，却依旧小心细致地吻着他。

他们上星期的某个夜里就做过一次，那当然不是第一次。只是肖邦如之前一样几乎要吓哭了，他无助地趴在一只大靠垫上，不停抓挠那黑丝绒的表面与边上的流苏。他的三条灵缇绕着床边转圈，担忧地望着主人发出尖细的呜咽。

但他们除此之外别无选择，李斯特只能通过性爱将自己以同样手段从老师那儿获得的魔力分给他。肖邦成为英灵后都没能摆脱体质孱弱的属性，他不得不以最温柔的动作对待他，后者却还是因为难以放松下来而感到疼痛，并且强忍着不敢告诉他。

“我一点也不想让你疼。”双方褪去衣物躺倒后李斯特会花很久抚摸肖邦的身体。他从背后抱着他，浅淡地吻他的后颈，只用他依然拥有人类肌理的手缓慢抚过他肩背，再于腰腹处停留一会，掠过腿部的线条时节奏可以稍微快一些。最后他会提起他的脚踝，指腹轻蹭过他能看到淡蓝静脉的苍白脚背，再顺势收手搭上他的臀瓣，问他是否可以进入下一个乐章。

肖邦不会用语言回答，他只要不反对就是默认，李斯特对这一点能够保证。萨列里给过他一份特制的黏腻液体，附有一道安定情绪的术式，且能加速魔力流动。他会仔细地将其沾满手指，再柔缓进入对方身体。

这个过程并不引起痛感，肖邦只是下意识地焦虑，以及对这样的结合不够适应。他生前就和李斯特是关系紧密朋友，但没有紧密到这种程度。李斯特的指节很长，远超绝大多数钢琴家。在他体内能进入很深的地方，带来对他而言格外异样的触感。更别提对方搅动手指撑开内壁时那无限羞耻的感受了……

他不喜欢在床上发出任何一个音节，那能让他更为难堪到恨不得当场死去。但敏感区被揉按的快感会逼到他或多或少释放零碎的喘息。

李斯特也已习惯了肖邦不会于情事中主动回应他，他知道以他的性格，能放任自己对他做这些事情已经是突破底线的让步了。所以他也放任肖邦每次都背对自己，抱着被子或把脸埋在枕头里，像鸵鸟一样无用且有些可笑地逃避着，对他调情式的揉捏与轻咬无动于衷。

正式换用性器插入时肖邦每次都无法自制地绞紧肌肉，让李斯特进退两难。他经常需要再次趴下来花更多时间吻他的颈项与肩胛骨，等他自己镇定下来阻力减轻到能接受的范围他再继续推进。但往往要到黏膜接与体液交换激起魔力流，肖邦才能真正放松一点，去接受些许不那么激烈的抽送。

李斯特只希望身下之人不要那么沉默，但也不至于当真去开口要求。把呻吟放出来什么的，他根本做不到。只有高潮将至，肖邦方能于失智的快感中给他一些慰藉，比如轻声呼唤他的名字。

一切结束后他们不急着立刻分开，而是维持着身下的交融再趴一会。此刻肖邦偶尔会说上些什么，就好比今夜他对李斯特说：“我在公园遇到萨列里先生了。”

“他有跟你说什么吗？”李斯特吻着他耳畔的碎发问道。

“他喜欢我的演奏。”

“他跟我说过，那你怎么看他？”

此项问题引来了一阵长久的沉默。李斯特心想肯定是他问得太宽泛了，需要用太多句子来回答的话对肖邦而言是种苛求。

“今晚轮到我巡逻。”他告知道，不需要更多额外解释。收拾一下离开便是。

隔了一日，李斯特在信件中看到了肖邦复述的偶遇详情，末尾附有一段：

——我觉得萨列里先生是个不错的人，透着和蔼的气息。在他身边我没有感觉到太大的压力，哪怕他是御主，是这个世界真正的支配者。啊，其实我早就猜到了，否则你和其他我不熟悉却尊重的音乐家不会那么喜欢他。

李斯特给他的回信里说：萨列里老师有让人很容易对他产生好感的能力，但愿你往后能更喜欢他一点。因为你要是能直接亲吻他的话，获取魔力的效率高很多，我们也不用那么麻烦。

他没料到一周后随口一提的内容成真了。

那天下午他们一起在美泉宫的花园里散步，日落前遇见了从霍夫堡归来的萨列里。肖邦竟主动与他打了个招呼，那也就算了，后面竟然还接了一句：萨列里先生，可以请您给我一个吻吗？

“当然。”萨列里笑着点头，明白事出何由。他原地等腼腆的暗杀者自己凑近，再扶着他的侧脸将吻覆上去。最初只是唇瓣间的轻柔触碰，确认他没有退缩之意后萨列里才逐渐加深这个吻，舌尖扫过对方下唇内缘用瘙痒引诱他含上自己的舌头。

这个吻没有持续太久，御主与从者直接接触能让后者迅速富集到维持现界的魔力。维持现界就可以，目前为止没有人逼着他为一片哈布斯堡家族统的地域战斗。

当晚肖邦彻夜没有消停，一直在演奏，似乎为了掩盖些什么。次日清晨李斯特收到了另一封信，里面满溢着羞耻与忏悔之词，但在他看来羞耻肯定是真实存在的，但忏悔远不至于。否则纸面上怎么会有这样的句子呢？

——“如你所说，亲吻御主时的魔力流稳定强烈得多。以及虽然我羞愧难当，但那不是萨列里先生的错。他是令人安心的长辈，且同样如你所说的，甜美如蜜糖。”

看来以后任务会轻松一些，李斯特这样想道。不过他决定在下次的回信里跟肖邦说清楚：即便如此，自己也不会完全放弃跟他做爱这项活动的。毕竟他是在他的要求下召唤而来的，他得善待他。

 

-End


End file.
